


Ugly Living Room Cushions

by KatyaMorrigan



Category: Loveless - Alice Oseman, Osemanverse
Genre: College Life, F/F, Gen, Movie Night, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, The Princess Bride References, acespec people deserve love too, just my favourite fictional friend group loving each other, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaMorrigan/pseuds/KatyaMorrigan
Summary: The Loveless gang adore living in a Durham student house together - and their living room is the ideal place to hold a movie night. Cue happy platonic intimacy and enormous cuddle piles... because it's apparent how vicariously I live through this novel.
Relationships: Georgia Warr & Everyone, Pip Quintana/Rooney Bach
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Ugly Living Room Cushions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my NaNoWriMo writing challenge this year - one oneshot a day, every day for the whole of November. I'm following the SOFTober 2020 prompts by @wafflesandkruge on Instagram to give me some fluffy starting points for the coming month of fics.
> 
> The prompt for today was "whispers". I couldn't come up with anything solid for my romantic ships, so I decided to indulge in some happy friendship time instead. Loveless legitimately changed my life, and I want to celebrate the healthy wholesome friendships that it portrays.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It had to happen at some point. There were too many good opportunities that came from all five of them living in a house together.

“We have to have a movie night immediately,” Jason said firmly. “We got lucky with the living room in this house, and we have to make the most of it.”

“I second that!” Georgia added.

Pip was still eating her breakfast, so could only offer enthusiastic mumblings through a mouthful of toast, but the general consensus was that it was an excellent idea that had to be acted upon as soon as possible.

Georgia was always so thrilled to have time around their small shared house in Durham, because in a house of five, there was rarely time alone. Although she was still very much introverted and spent a good number of evenings holed up in her room with a sharing bag of Doritos and some new series to watch, Georgia had to admit that she liked time with her friends even more. The past year had taught her so much about the value of her time with other people, and that she needed the four idiots who lived with her far more than she had ever considered before. It was heaven to be able to come back to Rooney running through her newest lines for a Shakespeare Society play in the living room, or Sunil with their laptop and papers spread across the kitchen table. There was a comfort in being alone, but alone in a place full of people who loved her freely. For the first time, Georgia had a family that she had chosen, and she didn’t want it any other way.

At least, if Pip helped with the washing up more, she wouldn’t change anything.

“How are we going to pick a film?” Rooney asked, looking between them all. “I don’t think we’re going to get an easy answer here.”

“Easy – we hook up Georgia’s Netflix to the TV—”

“Why mine?”

“—and see what comes up first that we like the sound of!”

“Pip, why my Netflix?”

“Because you’ve watched the most things and normally have really solid recommendations.”

“…I’ll take that.”

She smiled at her friends, at Pip’s wicked grin and Jason’s soft expression. Rooney smiled back before taking charge of the conversation again.

“We still need to decide, though. I’m not setting us up for hours of scrolling through options only to decide we’re rewatching Shrek at 2am.”

“That’s a fair shout, though,” Jason added.

“We’re not watching Shrek at 2am.” Rooney deadpanned back at him just as Sunil came downstairs, a towel around their shoulders which they rubbed against their still-damp hair.

“Why can’t we watch Shrek at 2am?” they asked, to which Rooney started gabbling more admonishments of the household’s usual poor decision-making skills, and Pip began a further argument about why Shrek wasn’t an option.

“Can I just say,” Jason boomed, taking advantage of having the loudest voice in the room, “we have lectures in thirty minutes and I still haven’t finished the reading. We can argue about it more tonight.”

“Fair point,” Pip said. She shoved a final piece of toast into her mouth and leaned over to Rooney for a kiss on the forehead before going upstairs with Jason.

Georgia shook her head with a grin and continued scrolling on her phone while Rooney and Sunil carried on a conversation about films that she felt no need to add to.

That evening, when everyone had returned from classes and societies, it was time to set up the ultimate movie night. Jason and Rooney were in the kitchen making plates of nachos and bowls of popcorn while Georgia and Sunil carried blankets and cushions down from their various bedrooms and Pip offered motivation.

“Couldn’t you have connected my laptop up to the TV right now instead?” Georgia groaned as Pip got in the way again on the narrow staircase.

“I don’t know how to,” she admitted.

Georgia started creating a fort with the two large sofas crammed into their living room, draping blankets over to create a canopy and flooring the whole affair with all the decorative pillows that had been left to them by the previous owner.

“I’m not gonna say I hate having so many cushions,” Rooney said as she came in, “but seriously? Who picked these?”

She pulled up one of the offending pillows with a particularly repulsive floral pattern and shook it in Georgia’s face.

“I swear an old person must have lived here before us,” she grumbled.

“I think they’re quite cute,” Sunil said. “Twee, would be the word.”

“Twee is a gross word and these are gross cushions.”

“I have to say, Sunil, I am with Rooney on this one,” Georgia grinned. “They make good padding, though.”

“Need plenty of padding in five-ass household!” Rooney exclaimed gleefully, dancing back out to the kitchen as Jason yelled confirmation that the popcorn was ready.

They bundled into the living room, Pip complimenting Georgia’s fort-building skills, and Rooney running upstairs again to grab her obscenely large teddy bear that Pip had bought her. She promptly put it between the two of them, causing Pip to complain loudly and Jason to complain about the complaining.

“Did anyone start making decisions about what we’re even gonna watch?” Georgia asked as she tried to settle on the sofa, accidentally kicking Jason.

“I want to watch Shakespeare In Love!” Rooney immediately jumped in, to loud disapproval.

“I cried so much watching that, I just can’t watch it again,” Pip whined.

Rooney snorted and extended an arm to play with her girlfriend’s curls.

“That’s not my fault, and you still liked it!”

“Is there anything fun that’s not gonna make us cry?” Sunil suggested. “I have plenty of ideas, but most of them are emotional films and I’m not in the mood for that.”

“I’m going to get the booze,” Jason declared before leaving the living room again.

Georgia sighed and got up, making her way over to her laptop which was sitting on the floor beside their fairly substantial TV. They were lucky to have got one as well-functioning as this; it was temperamental at times, but considering other houses they had looked at had TVs that looked as though they still used cathode rays, this one was exceptional. She sorted out the Chromecast with relative ease, and managed to get her Netflix up and running on the screen.

“Yell if there’s anything you want to watch,” she said, starting to scroll through her various lists of films and shows.

Jason returned with the remainder of the snacks they had bought on the walk back up from class, and with various alcoholic drinks. He took a beer and handed another to Rooney. Sunil poured himself a glass of wine, and Georgia and Pip shared some shots of vodka in their lemonade, although not without spilling some on Rooney’s teddy bear.

“What are we actually going to watch?” Jason complained. “I want to start eating, the nachos are going cold.”

“How about the Princess Bride?” Pip said, sipping her drink.

“Okay yeah, nobody’s going to complain about that.”

Georgia just found it and pressed play without waiting to hear more. She settled back on the sofa, resting neatly against the arm with Rooney and Pip cuddling beside her. Jason and Sunil, the honorary boys, sat on the pile of cushions at their feet.

The film passed, and although there was plenty of talking throughout the beginning – (“my name is Inigo Montoya—” “Pip I swear to god”) – everyone settled into a happy silence, passing bags of sweets and bottles of drink with comfortable ease.

They reached the point at which Westley is taken to the Pit of Despair, and Sunil got up to pause the film. Loud complaint arose again.

“I really need to pee, okay?” they said, grinning at the objecting expressions, and ran up to the bathroom.

Pip took the opportunity to stretch her legs and insist that Rooney swap places with her so that she could lean against Georgia too.

“I wanna cuddle up to her as well,” Pip said, handing her empty glass to Jason, who put it on the coffee table, before stretching out across the sofa to rest her head in Georgia’s lap while Rooney petted her legs. “This okay, Georgia?”

“Sure,” she grinned, moving Pip’s hair away from her glasses again and patting her butt.

“I feel left out now,” Jason said.

“You can lean against my legs?” Georgia offered.

“No! She’s mine!”

“Pip, you have an actual girlfriend.”

“But you’re my best friend.”

“So’s Jason!”

“I’m not sharing!”

“Need another cuddling partner?” Sunil grinned as they returned, moving the empty bowls and food wrappers out of the way so that they could squeeze in beside Jason.

“This works out,” Jason said with a smile, reaching a hand up to Pip as he leaned his head on Sunil’s shoulder.

Pip held his hand, stretched across Rooney and Georgia, who also held hands over her slim body. Rooney played with Sunil’s hair as he stroked Jason’s back in a loose hug. It was a perfect formation for all of them – casual intimacy, easy comfort. There was no jealousy between Pip and Rooney, no discomfort from Jason, and no pressure for Sunil or Georgia. It was just… how it should always be.

Sunil pressed the play button again with his toe, and they all settled back down to watch the final part of the film.

“Hey Georgia,” Pip whispered. She leaned down to her friend, rubbing her nose as Pip’s wispy curls tickled against her.

“Hey Pipsqueak.”

“I love you.”

“Gross. I love you too.”

“Are we all saying ‘I love you’?” Jason stage-whispered back. “I want to say I love you both too.”

“We can, but we have to whisper so it’s a secret,” Georgia replied.

“Okay. I love you, Georgia.”

“I love you, Jason.”

“I love you, Sunny.”

“I love you too Jason.”

“I love you Rooney.”

“Love you, nerd.”

“I love you Pip.”

“That’s my girlfriend you’re talking to.”

“And I love him back.”

“Lesbian.”

“Yes.”

“Guys I’m actually still watching the film,” Georgia cut in, still whispering.

“But we love you, Georgia.”

“Okay sure.”

But it wasn’t just that simple. As they all hushed again, snuggling closer to one another, Georgia leaned her head on her hand and smiled gratefully. She really did love all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one so much. It was so easy to do, and made so much sense.  
> Not sure as many people will see this one as admittedly, Alice Oseman and specifically Loveless are rather more niche than Six of Crows or Harry Potter, but I'm always going to write what I want to write about. I hope this was fun to read.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "together" and will be a Persephone/Hades Lore Olympus fic.


End file.
